Innocent Eyes
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Hermione's family is attack, brutally (and graphically, be warned) murdered, Hermione is no longer able to speak.Snape is worried, and wants to help her past it. perhaps a mutal love will help? *COMPLETED*


Innocent Eyes  
  
I in no way own the charectors or the song, by Delta Goodrem, which is just too cool for words!!!  
  
"Headmaster... Attack...must protect..." Professor Severus Snape staggered into the headmaster's office, clutching his bleeding wounds, out of breath from running so hard and fast for 3 miles.  
  
Albus Dumbledore rushed to his friend, the usual twinkle in his eye replaced with fear for his friend.  
  
Grabbing his arm and placing into a plush chair, magically conjuring a glass of water, making the younger man gulp it down before continuing.  
  
"Now Severus, please start again" Sitting beside him, trying to ignore the wounds he held, knowing full well that he would not have them checked until telling his story.  
  
"Went to meeting...New target...To get at Potter, Targeting his most vunerable..friend.."  
  
"Ron Weasley? Lucious has always kept a close eyes on them...."  
  
"No..." Drawing a deep breath again, taking another drink of water.  
  
"Granger...."  
  
"Oh good Lord" Dumbledore immediately called for the paintings to travel to their other portraits and alert the ministry, quick as possible.  
  
"I'll try and get there as soon as possible..." Albus began to search for the port key which would take him to London, where he would be able to apparate.  
  
"Heal me, quick, I can help, please..." Severus begged, a bastard in class he may be, but when it came to the protection of students he had no qualms at putting his own life in danger.  
  
Without trying to contradict him Dumbledore looked to Fawkes, who, without being asked flew to Snipe's chair, and began to cry, until the dark haired man was instantly healed, full of new energy.  
  
"Thank you" he nodded to the phoenix, pulling his wand from his sleeve, ready for action.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart, Lights out now, you have been reading for long enough already" Helena Granger scolded her daughter, worrying about the young girls health. Every time she came back from school she seemed to be thinner and looking slightly more tired, yet her personality was unaffected, which to them was a blessing.  
  
"Night Mum" The 17 year old called to her mother, blushing slightly at being caught out, putting her latest book, Most Ponte Potions, a present from her parents for doing well in her OWLS in fifth year. Technically she wasn't meant to have such a book, but her parents trusted her.  
  
Snuggling under the covers of her bed, moving nearer to the warm body of her familiar, Crookshanks, a motion he gladly accepted, purring slightly.  
  
"Night Cat" she said sleepily, stroking his ginger fur lightly, before giving into slumber.  
  
"Tim!!!" Hermione was rudely awakened by her mother's blood curdling scream a short time later.  
  
"Get Mya and GO!!!!" She heard her father's response, jumping out of bed she ran to her wardrobe, where her school supplies, including her wand, was kept.  
  
Evil laughter seemed to fill the house, true evil.  
  
"HERMIONE!!! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! GO!!!" Her mother was screaming up the stairs, and sounded to be in a fight.  
  
Running to the window she pried the big window open, looking for her cat, seeing him still on the bed, looking at her with wonder. Diving for the feline she placed him on the floor next to her. Grabbing her duvet and mattress, chucking them through the window, in hopes to break her fall, even if only slightly, wrapping crookshanks in a sheet she dropped him out the window, cringing with fear.  
  
About to jump herself she felt strong arms wrap around her middle, hauling her backwards.  
  
"Now, now, Hermione, the party is only just starting" a hoarse voice whispered into her ear, chuckling.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!" she screeched, kicking, scratching and spitting all the way, until reaching the living room, where she saw her parents were sat on the floor, wands pointed at their heads.  
  
"Mya, are you ok? Please don't hurt her, she's just a child "her father pleaded, fear etched in his voice, begging for them to take his life, and to spare that of his wife and child.  
  
"Shut up you muggle filth" another voice, Hermione recognized, sneered. Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, miss Granger, pleasure to see you again" he acknowledged as she was forced into a chair, where instant bonds appeared.  
  
"Please, not our daughter" Helena Granger was sobbing hard now, never taking her blue eyes off her daughter, watching every move that was made around the teen.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we are not here to hurt her" Malfoy seemed to be the ring leader, with 2 other goons that Hermione guessed were Crabbe and Goyle's fathers.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What the dark lord has always wanted, to hurt Harry Potter, and why not hurt him by hurting his best friend?"  
  
"Harry will defeat him, no matter what"  
  
"Yes, but, he will be a bit distracted, worrying about his friends mental health and all" Malfoy had been moving closer to her parents, knife in hand.  
  
"Do you know, that someone can take up to 43 hours to die when being stabbed ever so slightly all over the body?" to illustrate his point he jabbed Helena in the arm with his blade, causing both Hermione and her father to shout in protest. Both were smacked across the face.  
  
"Such a pretty mother" Malfoy took the knife and made slices in her mothers face, making Hermione sick to the stomach.  
  
He continued to torture her mother, stabbing, pulling, cutting her chestnut curls so they were a pool on the floor. Then dropped her to the floor, leaving her to drown in her own blood, all the while not taking her eyes off her child still tied to the chair, struggling to get free, tears flowing down her face.  
  
Then it was her fathers turn, what was done to him is too gruesome to describe, and during the ordeal she was never allowed to shut her eyes or look away.  
  
"Please, stop" Hermione screamed at her captures again, her voice disappearing into a squeak.  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy signalled for his cronies to come closer. Taking both her parents they dragged them to a corner, muttering the fire charm. He had set her parents a light. They were screaming as their skin blistered and bubbled.  
  
Suddenly her bonds were gone, and she was being dragged out of the door, dumped unceremoniously to the floor, before they stood, laughing at her for a while, then placed a charm on the house, so no one could enter it. With a loud POP they were gone, leaving Hermione screaming for her parents through the window, seeing every horrible detail as her parents clutched each other as close as their bodies would allow, being consumed by flames.  
  
"No...." She whispered, falling to her knees, unable to take her eyes from the scene.  
  
POP- someone else had apparated near her, and Hermione prayed hard that they were back again, to kill her as well.  
  
Instead she felt strong arms pull her away from the house, uttering soothing words to her as she choked back more sobs and tears. Feeling the urge to vomit but disgusted to make the effort. Whoever this person was they were dragging her further and further away, towards the street where a few neighbours stood in wonder, watching the house burn and seeing the teen they had known since her birth seem inconsolable.  
  
No, she thought. No.  
  
Hitting her saviour in the stomach hard and stamping on his foot, she took advantage of his surprised reaction and ran back to the house. Only to be seized again, and pulled away.  
  
They're all I have, her mind screamed at the person.  
  
They're all I had.  
  
That was her last thought before falling into dark unconsciousness.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"....How could they do such a thing, in front of her as well!" a loud wail came from madam pomfrey's office.  
  
"I believe that was the point Molly, by hurting her they were distracting Mr. Potter from defeating Voldemort at a later date" everyone in the room shuddered at the use of his name.  
  
"But why? She is still just a child, even I never thought that they could be capable of such evil...." Mrs. Weasley pulled a tissue from her pocket, blowing her already burgundy nose.  
  
"They see her as an easy target, as Muggle's they had no magic to protect themselves or knowledge of how to otherwise."  
  
"What will happen to her now?" Mr. Weasley asked calmly, after remaining silent for most of the conversation.  
  
"I'm afraid Miss Granger has no other relatives. Both of her parents were only child's and had Hermione quite late in life, so any grandparent's or great relative's have long since passed" this seemed to make Mrs. Weasley sniffle even harder.  
  
"Then we shall have he with us, Ginny would love to have Hermione in with her. We will get her through this, keep an eye on her" they knew full well that 'keeping an eye' meant - making sure she did not harm herself.  
  
"Can we see her?" Mr. Weasley asked the Healer.  
  
"Of course, although she is completely unresponsive. She refuses to speak" Madam Pomfrey showed them to Hermione's bed. They were shocked at what they saw. Instead of the sun coloured happy, bright eyed girl they had known and loved since meeting her, there sat a pale, cold and lifeless shell, staring into space, clutching her knees.  
  
"Oh Sweetheart" Molly rushed to the girls side, embracing her. Silently crying with and for the girl.  
  
"When can we take her?" Mr. Weasley queried, looking at the scene in front of him, his heart breaking for her loss.  
  
"In an hour, she's fine as far as I can tell, and slept for two days. But keep an eye on her" She warned, afraid that she would not be seeing the intelligent woman again at Hogwarts when the new term started in 2 weeks.  
  
"Don't worry, she's one of us now" he promised, off to find Dumbledore, who had been rummaging through his office since returning from the horrific event. While Severus Snape had remained locked in his dungeons, in shock, and self loathing, at not being quicker, if he had been a few minutes earlier then maybe they would have lived, they'd more than likely be badly scarred, but Miss Granger would still have a family.  
  
*^*^*  
  
After 2 weeks Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys, including Harry, were ready for their new and final school year. Hermione had been given access to her parents account, once it was exchanged into wizarding money. With it she was able to purchase her books, a new wand, clothes, and a new carry case for Crookshanks- who Dumbledore had found about an hour after the attack, looking for her.  
  
Harry and Hermione had been made Head Boy and Girl. A fact in which Hermione had taken little joy in, only smiling briefly, before retiring to the room she was currently sharing with the youngest Weasley, and cried her broken heart out.  
  
She had yet to utter a single word. Everyone was getting more and more worried. She was responding, and found a way of communicating by placing a magical board around her neck which would fill with words when she would usually answer. A good idea it seemed to the teacher's who worried about her attitude in lesson's and didn't want to lose their best student.  
  
"Ok, here we are, have a good year and for heavens sake please stay out of trouble this year"  
  
"Yes mum" Ron answered for the trio, knowing full well that Harry was putting Hermione's bags on the train, chattering to the girl as if there was no one else in the world.  
  
Since the attack he had been following her around like a lost puppy. He knew for a fact that Hermione in no way blamed their friend, and had even 'said' so.  
  
After Hugs (Hermione received 4 in total) they were on the train, Ron chattering excitedly about what lay ahead, and the new Quidditch strategies he had been coming up with since the beginning of the holidays, while Hermione just sat and read her Transfigurations book, knowing full well that if she threw it away now she would still get the best marks in hogwarts history, she knew it inside out.  
  
The problem would be staying sane. Nightmares had plagued her, making her fear slumber. What would she do after school finished? the idea didn't bear thinking about.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
After the speeches, the introductions and sortings the Head Boy and Girl were called upon to learn their duties.  
  
Whispers were surrounding Hermione, looks of sorrow thrown her way. Driving her further inside herself.  
  
"Hermione! Come on! We have to come up with the password" Harry pulled his friend along, full of excitement, thinking in some small way she felt the same, after all, she had worked so hard for this since the first year!  
  
The first years were crowded around the fat lady, who was in the middle of a really long and boring story of her heritage.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt" Harry said loudly, although he didn't mean a word of it.  
  
"The passwords this week will be..." looking to his co-head student, the board around her neck came to life.  
  
FIRE.  
  
Harry shuddered slightly before relaying it to the young students, some gave happy chatter about having a nice and easy password to remember. There were a few, who knew, that gave her grave looks, before entering the common room.  
  
"See you at 10 then" Harry darted off with the male members of Gryffindor, showing them where they would sleep, while Hermione guided the girls.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry's voice startled Hermione slightly, she hated it when people snuck up on her, but smiled slightly.  
  
Harry and herself had held their status for 4 months now, and still he was excited to be patrolling the halls late at night, although technically he had been doing so before anyway.  
  
Slowly Hermione had been becoming slightly cheerier, her teachers were not constantly watching her anymore and Dumbledore had finally stopped sending her Lemon drops. But she still hadn't spoken.  
  
"Are you going to the Music Competition next Saturday?" She shook her head.  
  
The competition was taking place in the grand hall. Each house had to enter bands and such, they were allowed to charm instruments to play, but were unable to place such things on their own voices due to a anti-cheating spell. Everyone was talking about it, and becoming hyper with excitement, but she wasn't going. she wouldn't.  
  
"It would be fun, the three of us, hanging, taking the mick out of slytherin's who are not only stupid but tone deaf as well" the joke made Hermione laugh slightly. She could just imagine Ron chucking cake at the stage.  
  
I'VE GOT WORK TO DO her board read, Harry sighed in protest.  
  
"But..."  
  
BUT NO, NOW GO TO BED, YOU HAVE A MATCH IN THE MORNING AND I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO CHARM YOU AWAKE THROUGH THIS ONE LIKE THE LAST TIME. she was referring the latest slytherin-Gryffindor match, which had actually lasted 3 days, they had won of course but Harry was shattered afterwards.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" he kissed her on the cheek before running off to Gryffindor tower, leaving Hermione to finish patrolling. Smiling slightly she continued down the hall, in half an hour she would be in her own warm bed...reading. Sleeping was still a horrible event for her, each night another nightmare, mainly consisting of her parents being trapped, and shouting at her for not aiding them with magic.  
  
Not Tonight, she thought, checking all the doors for any students that maybe lurking behind them. The only out of place object she found was another poster, all the bright colours swirling around the page, trying to capture the persons eye. It only made Hermione throw it into the nearest bin.  
  
If thing's had been different maybe she would have entered, no one knew of her musical talents, she had been playing piano and clarinet since she was 5 years old, and on the odd occasion sang. Not that it mattered now, nothing did, at least not as much as it once had.  
  
CLUNK!  
  
Hermione jumped slightly at the noise, coming from just beside her. After calming her heart down slightly she looked fearfully to her left, where a door had appeared. Frowning slightly at not remembering such a door she reached to open it, apprehensively wondering whether or not to just leave it and go to bed.  
  
What would Harry think? Being afraid of a silly door, she reached for the handle, pulling it towards her, gasping at what she found inside.  
  
A grand piano, huge church candles with large deep red curtains lining the walls, giving it a medieval feel.  
  
Of course! The room of requirement, how could I forget? her mind was swimming with annoyance at having forgot such an important part of Hogwarts. The question now was, to stay? Or to go?  
  
After an internal battle, realising earlier she had answered this question already. If she wasn't going to sleep then why not find something else to do than read? walking in she closed the door slightly behind her, but not properly. Gingerly stepping into the room as though it were the most precious place she had ever had the pleasure of seeing, touching the clothes before sitting on the piano stool and turning the key to the piano itself.  
  
The keys were perfect, completely untouched.  
  
Its mine, she realised, at least as long as she required it.  
  
Running her fingers gently from one end to the other she felt the childish glee that came with such an action. Then a seriousness came over her, what to play? she hadn't practiced for over a 3 months, which was obviously not long at all after spending months on end in a normal term at school, but fear was boiling, what if she couldn't play? like she couldn't speak?  
  
Music had been another form of expressing her feelings and emotions to those who she had a hard time saying them to.  
  
Don't give into fear, her heart was saying, and her mind was agreeing.  
  
Fur Elise. Her parents had practically begged her to play the composition when she had first learned it, and would on occasion remind her to play it again, as though she would forget.  
  
E, E flat, E, E flat, E, B, D, C, A.  
  
Immediately her fingers found the keys, she didn't even need her eyes open to play such a complex and heart felt piece. If she had perhaps she would have noticed the shadow quietly entering the room, through the half open door.  
  
After ten minutes of playing she finally gave her aching fingers a rest, tears had left dry tracks down her face and her nose was still sniffling slightly. Be strong, her mind kept telling her, crying will not make them come back.  
  
"Don't stop" a male voice requested, making Hermione fall of the stool, in a less than graceful manner.  
  
Immediately the man was by her side, helping her back into the stool, apologising for startling her.  
  
"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" her board sprung the question to life, while she calmed her heart down for the 2nd time that night.  
  
"Walking the halls, when I heard music. You play beautifully miss granger" she was taken back by the compliment. Lately he had been acting odd, he was still awful to Gryffindor's, but he also seemed to finally be taking it out on the Slytherin's, especially Draco Malfoy.  
  
THANK YOU. She replied, not knowing what else to say, what else could she say? shock was still in her system.  
  
"Have you entered the Music Competition?" she shook her head, why was everyone so damned interested in the bloody concert? There were other things going on in the world as well.  
  
"Maybe you should"  
  
ITS A SINGING COMPETITION, AND INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'M LACKING ANY VOICE, LET ALONE A SINGING ONE.  
  
Horror filled Hermione's eyes when she realised the board had displayed that, cringing slightly, waiting for the inevitable detention....it didn't come. Instead she heard laughter, from him.  
  
"I see this set back had not taken you wit or sharp tongue from you" he seemed pleased.  
  
"I am sorry" he finally said, instantly turning serious, as though back to his usual demeanor, or perhaps more so.  
  
WHAT FOR?  
  
"If I had been a minute or more quicker, then, well...."  
  
AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE SOMEONE CLOSE BY FOR ME TO TAKE MY PAIN AND ANGER OUT ON, I DO NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST WAY BLAME YOU. IT WOULD BE LIKE BLAMING HARRY, AND NEITHER WILL I DO. YOU TRIED YOUR HARDEST, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THAT YOU DID THAT. YOUR HEART WAS IN THE RIGHT PLACE. DUMBLEDORE EXPLAINED TO ME THE STATE YOU HAD ARRIVED IN, I'M GLAD YOU ARE WELL.  
  
His eyes looked far away, he was thinking about that night, the night Malfoy realised he was a spy and treated him as such.  
  
"Why? I have hardly been the best person to anyone in your house, let alone you"  
  
I WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN SO SUCESSFUL WITH PROJECTS WITHOUT YOU CONSTANTLY THERE SAYING THAT I COULD DO BETTER. WITH DRACO THERE HOW COULD YOU SHOW US MERCY?  
  
He nodded in agreement, and for the first time Hermione saw the first time the man, Severus Snape, and not the Professor, who was constantly bullying those around him, and she liked it.  
  
DO YOU PLAY?  
  
"Yes, although I haven't in a while, being a spy and professor is quite time consuming" he joked lightly with her until the wee hours of the morning, when he realised breakfast was only an hour away.  
  
Both went to leave.  
  
"Thank you" he said before leaving.  
  
WHAT FOR?  
  
"Forgiving me, when I couldn't forgive myself" He left, leaving Hermione perplexed. What had just happened?  
  
^*^*^* Gryffindor had again restored their quidditch glory against Hufflepuff. Harry still had a great deal of energy and insisted that Hermione take the night off and rest, as she had done for him the night before. He was slightly surprised when she took him up on the offer, although what he didn't realise was that she was actually going to use the time to play the piano again, in hopes the potion master would return for another late night chat.  
  
She wasn't disappointed. By 11:30 he was at the door, listening intently for the soft melodies she would in no doubt be playing, grinning when seeing her form at the black piano.  
  
"I have a gift for you" he handed her a long piece of parchment and quill, he received a queer look in return.  
  
IF THIS IS THE KIND OF THING YOU RECIEVED FOR CHRISTMAS, I AM SO SORRY. Giving him a cheeky grin, he mocked insult, but sat next to her.  
  
"I have entered you in the competition"  
  
WHAT?!? She tore from the stool, looking at him with complete betrayal and anger.  
  
HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A COMPLETE IDIOT OUT OF MYSELF? I CAN'T SING!! NO ONE WOULD DO IT FOR ME BECAUSE THEY ARE TOO EMBARESSED!!!!  
  
"Calm down, and listen to me, Hermione Please...." saying her first name calmed her slightly, she realised he truly meant it.  
  
GO ON, she sat back down on the stool.  
  
"I'll play the piano, you write the song and music, all you need to do is teach me"  
  
BUT I STILL CAN'T SING  
  
"That's what you keep telling yourself, but you have to let it out, let go, and live"  
  
It was true, what he was saying was true, and she liked him for it.  
  
GET GONE THEN. He beamed at her, truly beamed, happiness shining in his dark eyes, making him look years younger. If that wasn't surprise enough already, what he did next was mind blowing.  
  
He kissed her, full on the mouth.  
  
She didn't pull away. He didn't move, surprised at what he had just done. Then it Changed, she reacted, pulling him in.  
  
After a few minutes he pulled away, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger.. I..I mean, I didn't mean..." He stuttered until she placed her small hand over his mouth.  
  
DON'T, I'M NOT ANGRY, I WANTED IT AS WELL.  
  
"But your a student...."  
  
ONLY FOR 5 MORE MONTHES, THEN WE'LL SEE. he smiled at the silent promise, looking into her hazel eyes with admiration, respect and care.  
  
"You have such innocent eyes, I'm glad they didn't take that away from you, promise me that no matter what, you will never lose them"  
  
I PROMISE.  
  
Nodding he left, not before kissing her on the forehead. And for the first time since her parents brutal murder she had hope, hope for the future, with someone she was learning to care for at a rapid pace.  
  
Sitting still for a few moments, in disbelief over tonight's events she broke into a huge grin, touching her lips slightly. He had such a way with words.  
  
Words.  
  
A song.  
  
Looking around the room, hoping for inspiration, only seeing the piano, and a picture she had placed on top with herself, her mother and her father at a vineyard in France 2 years ago.  
  
She reached for the Quill.  
  
^*^*^*  
  
Two nights later The curly haired girl stood next to the piano, watching the older man work his 'magic' over the keys, keeping her in awe, he was such a magnificent musician. But his timing was at times...off.  
  
YUO WERE TOO QUICK IN THIS SECTION, I NEED YOU TO JUST PAUSE SLIGHTLY AND THEN CONTINUE.  
  
She added a silent beat between two notes, illustrating her point. It was odd being the teacher rather than listening to him lecture her, and he was constantly aware of it as well, making little comments here and there, trying to see her eyes light up with a mind blowing smile, which to him, lit the room to a blinding level.  
  
"What? Are you going to give me detention if I don't?"  
  
FUNNY.  
  
"I thought so"  
  
I HAVE CLASSES TOMORROW, GOODNIGHT. She left, pretending to be in a huff, which he saw right through, but stayed behind, determined to know this piece as best he could. To do its composer justice.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Practically skipping down the halls Hermione made her way to her tower, thinking about what was happening, and how her life finally seemed to be having happier turns.  
  
Suddenly she was on the floor.  
  
"I didn't realise Mudbloods were so clumsy, although I guess if their stupid..." Unable to make a retort she simply stood, starting to walk away.  
  
"Of course, you can't speak, well, I suppose if your parents can't then why should you...." he didn't finish his sentence; instead he was now in the floor, clutching his bright red face.  
  
Hermione continued to walk, pretending none of this had happened.  
  
"I don't know why my father showed you mercy! it would have effected Harry just as bad, with or without your death!" She broke out into a run, leaving Draco seething on the floor.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
It was a Friday night, the night before the music competition. Many girls and boys were going over their routines one last time, laughing and having fun. No one knew that Hermione had entered, and those who did kept silent about it.  
  
Finally when everyone had gone to bed, too tired to continue, Hermione snuck out of the tower, ignoring the fat lady's protests.  
  
Running to the Room of Requirement, finding the door already open, she entered at breakneck speed, slamming into her new friend.  
  
"Whoa!" he held her up.  
  
SORRY, GOT SCARED.  
  
"Why?"  
  
NO REASON.  
  
He knew she was lying, but decided that causing an argument over it would in no doubt end badly.  
  
"I was just about to leave, thought you must have fallen asleep"  
  
FAT CHANCE.  
  
Snape winced, forgetting how she had problems with resting, giving an apologetic gaze.  
  
I'M HERE FOR A REASON.  
  
"I know, and I wanted to tell you that I have it down, every last beat, you don't have to worry..."  
  
I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT.  
  
"WHAT?!" HE roared, showing that there was still the well known sneer left in him.  
  
I CAN'T, WHO AM I KIDDING? I CAN'T GET OVER THIS, I CAN'T GET MY VIOCE BACK, ITS GONE!  
  
"Only because you let it! Remember when we first met here? And you forgave me, even though I still don't believe I deserve it, but you did! Because it was not my fault, just as it wasn't potter's. And it is in no way yours!"  
  
BUT...  
  
"NO! Your a child in so many ways, they targeted you and you couldn't get to your wand! What could you have done? They were bigger than you, more prepared and ready. Your parents did what instinct tells them, to save their child"  
  
I WANT THEM BACK....  
  
"I know sweetheart, but you can't, you just have to let go of the guilt, its not your to bear, and I swear that when Malfoy and his goons are found and tried they will feel every ounce of guilt you feel"  
  
I CAN'T  
  
"I'm not asking you to let them go, they will always be with you, but remember that you had no control over the situation, and they don't blame you...."  
  
I'M SORRY  
  
She ran away again, slamming the door behind her before he could chase after. Leaving him to steam over this.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Hermione, come on, please come and watch with us..." Ron was whining in the common room, trying to make his friend come to the evening's events.  
  
NO  
  
"Pleaaaaaassssseeeee"  
  
NO  
  
"but 'mione...."  
  
HARRY, PLEASE REMOVE HIM  
  
"Come on Ron, she doesn't want to go"  
  
"But Lavender and Parvati wanted her too as well!" he would have sought support in the usually busy room, but everyone had already left.  
  
GO AND SPEND TIME WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND RON, STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME.  
  
She stuck her nose back into her potions book, trying to give the hint that she was disinterested. Until Harry finally managed to move their red headed friend.  
  
"See you later" he waved.  
  
BYE.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
2O MINUTES LATER  
  
Hermione could hear the music coming from the great hall, and from the ruckus coming from there they were greatly liked, making Hermione deeply depressed.  
  
Another few minutes later, she decided that perhaps the whole idea of trying to study in the present environment was not a good idea and went to dump her books into her room.  
  
At her door was a brown package. A heavy brown package. Tied with brown twine. Opening her door she placed her books on her bookshelf, and picked up the package, ripping the paper open, gasping.  
  
Most Ponte Potions.  
  
The book she was last reading at home, a little note was attached.  
  
'Don't let the past decide your future, Carpe Diem' -Sev  
  
Her eyes teared again, he really was amazing. And she wouldn't let him down, Merlin forbid, he was right.  
  
Putting the book on her bed she immediately dived about her room, looking for nice clothes. finding her flared jeans and sleeveless purple, flowy top. pulling her hair part way back with a flower clasp. Putting as little make up on as possible, before meeting the approval of her Ginger Tom, diving for the door, charging like a bat out of hell down the stairs.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Dancing in the moonlight, yeahhhhh!!" A group of first years were screeching at the top of their voices, looking extremely nervous and paranoid on the stage. It probably didn't help that they were the last to play that evening, so the pressure was on.  
  
Ron had already started the hall in 'booing' and throwing conjured fruit onto the stage, only to have his wand confiscated by a furious McGonnagal.  
  
"Spoil my Fun" he fumed, sulking.  
  
Harry only grinned at him, but thinking about their absent friend.  
  
When the band had finally finished, everyone applauded, happy at finally being able to hear each other rather than constant droning.  
  
The headmaster stood, raising his hands in a calm and authoritarian way, receiving immediate silence.  
  
"Now that all bands and soloists have been heard....." He started, but seemed to be taking his time in saying so, looking to professor Snape, who was staring straight a head with an angry glare.  
  
Hermione was at the back of the hall, where the microphones were kept, it was now or never, she had to go through with it. Her parents were always praising her musical ability, and had often asked whether she would look for a career in that respect. And severus was counting on her, to let go of her guilt, to let her voice be heard, to move on.  
  
Putting the mic to her lips she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and willing something to come out......  
  
Do You remember, when you were seven....  
  
It came out faintly, and she drew the attention of the entire student body. Yet no one could see her, she was too far into the shadowed corner. She tried again.  
  
Do You remember, when you were seven...  
  
It came out stronger and more confident, making her take another step forward.  
  
And the only thing that you wanted to do was to show your mum that you could play the piano....  
  
As if on cue the piano began to play, others turned round, looking shocked at seeing their potions master playing the instrument.  
  
she took two more steps then another, and continued her song with each line getting closer to the stage, walking confidently...  
  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano  
  
Ten years have passed  
  
And the one thing that lasts  
  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my mumma cry  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
  
When I got lost in fantasies  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
My innocent eyes  
  
Do you remember when you were 15?  
  
And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the chance to dream  
  
In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts  
  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
  
When I got lost in fantasies  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
My innocent eyes  
  
Under my feeling under my skin  
  
Under the thoughts from within  
  
Learning the subtext  
  
Of the mind  
  
See creation how where defined  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
My innocent eyes  
  
Everyone applauded, and the hall roared with screams and whistles, Ron and Harry ran to the stage grabbing their friend into the biggest hug possible. When she looked in their eyes she saw pure pride. They were proud of her. Everyone seemed to have that same expression, especially Severus, who was standing back slightly knowing he could not show her the affection he wanted until tonight, in the Room of Requirement, as people would become suspicious.  
  
The crowd suddenly went silent.  
  
"Good, I was beginning to wonder when you would come to your senses Miss Granger..." the Headmaster chuckled, the all knowing twinkle in his eye shone ever so strongly at that moment.  
  
"Now that EVERY contestant has performed I believe we have a winner"  
  
Everyone knew it was going to be Hermione, her song had been extraordinary and heartfelt, by far the best of anyone. Although there were a few, namely Slytherin's, that still stood to go to the stage believing it to be them.  
  
"Hermione Granger" the slytherin's stopped dead, staring at the girl with loathing, before leaving the hall completely.  
  
"SPEECH!! SPEECH!!" The crowd called, Hermione was only to happy to oblige.  
  
Taking a few seconds to collect herself she took hold of the mic again.  
  
"Thank... Thank... Thank" apparently her voice would take awhile to be used in such a way.  
  
"Thank you, I am honoured" she took another deep breath.  
  
"I fear after this you won't be able to shut me up!" everyone roared with laughter, filling the teen with more confidence.  
  
"I never thought that I would be here, doing this, and if I was, that there would be certain people to share it with me" the school was silent again, this time with absolute respect.  
  
"I don't want my first words to be 'you don't know what you had till you lost it' because no one listens to that anymore, I know I didn't. And I will forever be wondering what could have been if only... But a new friend has helped me see that you can't live through your guilt, its not what people want for you. The only profound thing I have to say is : LIVE, and share you life with those you care about the most, one day they won't be there, at least not in body, so Live on, with them in your hearts, and they will never die. Don't see the end with them gone, see a new beginning. Thank you" Her voice had just about all the strain it could handle, and was turning into a muffled squeak. Everyone again applauded, for a few minutes, even a few of the slytherin's, bar Draco Malfoy who sat at the back, his face set in a scowl.  
  
Taking the microphone back.  
  
"I can speak again Malfoy, so if you want words come to me now, I'm sure I can barb you with my tongue as well as my hand, perhaps another shiner on your other side would help your look" The blonde boy turned beet red, trying to ignore those around him, pointing and laughing, and failing. He ran from the room shortly afterwards, barging past his fellow house members who were mocking him, especially after he had told them he sustained it in a fight with 3 big burly Centaurs in the forbidden forest.  
  
Smiling to her friends, hugging them yet again she moved to Snape.  
  
"Thank you" He whispered, making sure no one was around to hear him.  
  
"That's becoming quite a common word in your vocabulary isn't it?" grinning cheekily, pulling her 'speaking board', which had been shrunk to hit in her pocket, and handed it to him.  
  
"You don't need this anymore...."  
  
"Shh..."  
  
Enlarging it slightly he watched as she touched it, allowing it to read her thoughts.  
  
I THINK I LOVE YOU....  
  
This was certainly beginning, for Severus and Hermione, who never lost her innocent eyes.  
  
The End, Yes a load of dribble I do realise, but ah well!! night lovies! 


End file.
